


Eternally

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, domestic AU, just didnt feel like tagging them, various other characters mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Togami's stuck in a meeting and is late coming home from work, but will he be too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternally

**Author's Note:**

> Something that I wrote a long time ago, just felt the need to post it? Kind of sad so. woah!!!

"Ouch!" Naegi pulled his hand back, rushing his finger over to the sink. Cooking was hard. Normally, it was not something he'd do, but Togami had just called to inform him that he'd be late coming home--that was never a good thing--and Naegi had taken dinner into his own hands to help ease the stress off Togami's shoulders.  
Finally, he managed to make something that was at least not disgusting and set it in the oven just to keep it warm. Walking into the living room, he flopped down onto the couch and turned on the TV to some random channel. Not meaning to, he drifted off quickly.  
It was some time in the early morning when he woke up to the sound of the front door being shut. Togami paused briefly in the living room before entering their shared bedroom. it was a moment before Naegi got up to go follow him and ask him how his day went.  
Togami was bend over in front of his dresser, rummaging through the top drawers looking for something. Naegi rubbed his eyes and scratched his head, preparing to surprise Togami with a hug from behind.  
...But that wasn't Togami looking through the drawers.  
In fact, it wasn't even anybody he knew! He gasped but put his hand over his mouth, backing away slowly. Taking out his phone, he shot a quick "Come home ASAP. Emergency." to Togami. He was almost out of the door where he could run to freedom when the strange assailant turned and, seeing him, pulled a gun.  
"This is a residentce of a Togami, right?" the gruff voice prodded him.  
"Y-yeah. Byakuya Togami lives here." Naegi answered shakily, trying to slowly creep towards the door.  
"Then where's his safe!" The intruder took a few steps until he was in grabbing distance. "He's got all a that money, he has to keep it in a safe or somethin'."  
"I d-don't know of any s-safe around here." Naegi took a nervous gulp and started breathing quickly, instincts beginning to kick in.  
"Don't play stupid with me!" The thief grabbed Naegi's throat and held him up in the air. "Tell. Me. Where. He. Keeps. His. Valuables."  
Naegi kicked and tore at the hands around his neck and squeaked out "I...don't..." and was in the middle of the last word when the gun was shoved into his gut and the trigger pulled.  
He hit the ground with a dull thud, his hands going to his side and his eyes wide. he was bleeding out, fast, and he could tell. He shut his eyes and heard the door slam shut from the other room. The last thing he could remember before drifting into a long, unending sleep was being shaken violently.  
\--  
Togami thought about 'that' night often. He'd been on his way home when he got the text from Naegi, and he'd just jumped out of the car when he heard the gunshot. And, to add insult to injury, he had just gotten in when the murderer fled out the bedroom window. He could remember the stiffness of Naegi's body when he tried to shake him awake. He could also remember the uptight, formal blackness of the funeral. Many of his friends got up and spoke, about how it was "Such a shame Naegi-kun had to die, only 29 years old." and how they "Couldn't have made it this far without him." Togami didn't speak, for there was nothing to be said.  
He could also remember getting the call about how they found the murderer, stabbed in a ditch. Apparently his daughter had did it, even. Must've been one heck of a guy, the cop had remarked.  
And now here he was, 73 and dying. Cancer is a bitch. The only comfort he had was the TV droning on in the hospital room, for no one came to see him. The Togami Family was not a caring one, and the next heir was busy off at an interview or some important conference. Of course, it wasn't his child, but his sister's. He'd never gotten married. Well, never remarried at least. As the months tore on after Naegi's death, he slowly lost contact with the others. He didn't respond to texts, and eventually even Fukawa stopped bothering. He heard about them often in the news, Ishimaru was some high-up in the government, Junko had her own talk show, and Oogami beat the world record heavyweight champion. All trivial things, of course. He remembered celebrating Naegi's 50th birthday, then his, all on his own. Then, even more recently, their 50th anniversary. It was the last night before Togami was admitted to the hospital for the last time, and he'd spent it with Naegi's grave and an ages-old photo album.  
However, the time for living was over and done with, and Togami knew that. It was simply a matter of when to give in. He flashed his eyes back towards the TV monitor in the corner of the room. A special was airing...oddly enough, about him. How fitting.  
He closed his eyes and listened. He listened all about how he brought the Togami Conglomerate to new heights, and how he'd changed the world forever. He gave one last sly smile, and then...  
Togami rushed his eyes open, jerking awake. He was in a hospital room, and doctors were rushing in everywhere. He was sitting in a chair probably meant for visitors, and couldn't see well enough to make out who was on the bed. He stood up and looked over and--Oh.  
It all came rushing back to him. He looked at his hands and, sure enough, they were transluscent. He dashed over to the window, staring intently at the reflection. It was him, alright. A semi-clear, young Byakuya Togami, but a Byakuya Togami nonetheless stared back at him.   
He sighed deeply, resting his head against the glass of the window, almost falling out. "You have to watch out for that." A voice behind him said. He jumped, spinning around swiftly on one heel.  
"N...Naegi?" he gasped in shock.  
"In the flesh!" Naegi winced at this statement and then looked at Togami's body. "Err...I mean ectoplasm. Or whatever."  
"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be like...wherever the hell dead people go?"  
Naegi walked over to Togami, resting his head in the other's chest. "I waited. I waited 43 years to be with you again. I liked our aniversary by the way. The 'golden' one. It was nice.  
"Didn't...didn't you ever get lonely?" Togami was still in a state of shock.  
"Not at all! I've always been beside you. Now uh," Naegi stepped back nervously. "If it's all the same to you, I'd kind of like to move on now. I've no longer got any reason to stay here." He pointed to the growing light on the wall.  
"Oh, uh, yeah." Togami stammered, trying to get everything down.  
"Are you ready, Byakuya?" Naegi looked up expectantly at him.  
"...Yes. I am. Wouldn't want to be late going home."  
And with that, Togami grabbed Naegi's hand and they walked together onwards.


End file.
